Darkness
by Alessandra Mendonca
Summary: A vampire and a human. Can love be more than life? Além do amor praticamente impossível, algo ainda maior separa Alexandra e Dieter. Algo que supera tudo o que julgam real.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

-O azul não combina com a minha pele. – eu revirei os olhos para a garota na minha frente, enquanto deixava de dobrar a roupa de seda que estava na bancada, somente para ''prestar atenção'' na sua conversa. Eu suspirei. Era a hora do teatro quinzenal.

- Não seja boba – ela me olhou fuzilante – Essa roupa está boa – o olhar foi mais assassino dessa vez – Você está _maravilhosa _– ela olhou triunfante para o espelho à frente. Apesar de tudo, era realmente verdade, ela, Vanessa, era a típica garota de L. A, linda, alta, magra, loira, bronzeada. Aquele tipo que você vê nas páginas da Seventeen ou Cosmo, porém, elas fazem questão de que as pessoas ao seu redor sempre reafirmem o quão linda elas estão, e quanta inveja delas estão sentindo agora. O que também não era mentira. Eu estava parada ao lado dela, de frente para o espelho enorme da loja, olhando como eu, com meus cabelos ondulados bicolores (não tente tingir mechas em casa, isso é sério!), meus olhos castanhos nada fenomenais, corpo normal, e uma pele moreno-clara desbotada (e eu agradeço à interferência latina dos meus avós maternos pela minha cor de pele), parecia uma bonequinha de trapo ao lado da Barbie Malibu.

- Eu vou levar! – eu me assustei levemente, saindo dos meus devaneios, enquanto ela me passava a blusa turquesa e colocava seus óculos Gucci dourados. Eu murmurei um ''ok'', enquanto ia para o caixa, tirar a nota fiscal.

Eu já estava trabalhando na _Emporium_ há cerca de seis meses agora, e, creia-me, esse não é o emprego dos meus sonhos, porém, ao ver meus livros da Faculdade, e o fato de meus pais estarem pagando, com muito custo, o meu curso de Direito, vi que, se quisesse ser uma boa advogada, e ainda tomar um _latte_ na esquina, precisava desse emprego, mas eu aguardava ansiosamente o dia que eu iria entrar na loja, com uma intimação para um processo por maus-tratos aos funcionários. Porém, enquanto o meu sonho não se realizasse eu estaria refém de garotas como Vanessa, com seus bronzeados perfeitos e cartões sem limite.

- São 110 dólares – falei, ainda impressionada em como a garota colocou em minhas mãos o cartão platinum dela, e não tomou o preço como um susto irrecuperável...110 dólares...com esse dinheiro eu compraria o código que estava precisando,e ainda dava para almoçar na faculdade por umas duas semanas...eu suspirei, enquanto dava a nota fiscal, e sorria falsamente para ela, que, por sua vez, retribuiu o meu sorriso falo com algo parecido com um abrir e fechar de boca,e foi-se embora com seu blackberry rosa nas mãos.

Eu olhei para o relógio, enquanto via que, finalmente, havia dado 6 horas da tarde. A hora da minha libertação. Fui depressa para o depósito, enquanto contava os segundos para sair dali, até que ouvi o meu nome sendo chamado:

- Alexandra! – eu olhei para trás, grata por não ser Chantal, minha chefe idiota e maliciosa, por sorte, era Heidi, outra garota que fazia faculdade e trabalhava lá para pagar as contas. Heidi era a única garota que tornava o emprego menos intragável, por conta de suas atitudes ácidas e frases sarcásticas (ui, rimou!), e eu me perguntava porque ela ainda não havia sido despedida, já que não tomava cuidado com o que falava. Heidi era uma garota super simpática (quando queria), e, tal qual as garotas de LA, era também loira, mas não tão bonita quanto as outras, na verdade, com a sua estatura alta demais, parecia mais uma jogadora de basquete, do que a _Homecoming Queen_, mas, acho que justamente por isso é que ela era uma garota legal.

- A bruxa da Chantal me pediu hora extra amanhã! – falou ela, batendo com força na porta, fazendo uns barulhos intensos, que eu tinha certeza que alguém iria sair correndo pensando que fosse um assalto.

-Olha o barulho, sua louca! – sibilei baixinho, e rindo, enquanto colocava as coisas arrumadas na minha bolsa, me preparando para sair dali.

-Louca? Louca é a sua chefe! Hora-extra! No sábado! Eu vou perder o sábado todo! – ela falou, visivelmente transtornada.

-Como se você tivesse algo para fazer no sábado – disse, eu, rindo, enquanto ela me fuzilava com o olhar. A segunda pessoa que fazia isso naquele dia, eu estremeci com a semelhança que ela e Vanessa tinham naquela hora. Talvez eu inspirasse o pior nas pessoas, e me decidi por ficar calada antes que fosse morta por Heidi.

- Para a sua informação, eu vou ter algo para fazer no sábado, ouviu? – ela falou, superior.

-Jogar no computador até tarde não se classifica como um compromisso sério, Di – disse, ainda risonha – Mas de qualquer jeito querida, eu não estou de hora extra, e tenho o final de semana todo para ficar deitada na cama, vendo alguma série inútil, e esperando que ocorra um cataclisma mundial antes de chegar a segunda-feira, e, conseqüentemente, o recomeço das aulas, e o sentimento de que tenho que me matar de estudar, decorar toda e qualquer lei, para que eu pudesse ser alguém na vida, e mandar tudo isso para o alto ! – falei correndo, para que Heidi não falasse mais nada e não me prendesse ali por mais um segundo, o que, de fato, deu certo, já que ela ficou de boca aberta, e eu saí correndo, prometendo que ligaria para ela mais tarde, a fim de falarmos mal da Chantal por algumas horas.

Ah, como era bom sentir o ar quente de Los Angeles cortando a minha pele... bem, na verdade, em 90% das vezes eu gostaria de morar em um lugar gelado, como Canadá, por exemplo, apenas por não gostar de calor, mas, em dias como esse, onde eu achava que o meu emprego me sugava todo o restinho de vida, um calor me lembrava de que as coisas poderiam ser melhores, ou ao menos em tese.

Na verdade, eu estava em Los Angeles há um ano e meio, apenas para fazer a faculdade. Eu morava em Nova York desde a minha infância. Aliás, meu nascimento foi meio estranho, para ser sincera. Até dois dias de nascida ninguém tinha decidido o meu nome. Sim, eu não tinha nome, quer dizer, que criança não tem nome? O fato é que, aparentemente, meus pais estavam em dúvida entre uma penca de nomes como ''Natasha'', '' Maryann'', ''Elizabeth'', ''Andrea'', ou qualquer coisa do gênero. No final, voltamos para a Rússia, e escolheram (após três dias de indigência), o nome de Alexandra, em (pasmem!) homenagem à Imperatriz da Rússia (o que até hoje não sei como isso foi feito), mas o fato é que eu me chamava Alexandra, o que era bem melhor que Maryann, diga-se de passagem. Mas o meu sobrenome era ainda mais estranho, na verdade, eu não tinha a menor idéia de onde isso tinha surgido, porque, de um modo estranho, meus antepassados ficaram sumidos no tempo até antes de minha bisavó, que era o último parente de quem eu tinha o nome.O meu sobrenome era An Shelving, Sim, Alexandra An Shelving. Pode existir coisa mais estranha que essa? Duvido.

Mas bem, voltando a minha vida. Eu morava em Nova York, meu pai era advogado, e minha mãe também (eles se conheceram em uma audiência, dá para acreditar?), mas, com os escrúpulos que eles têm, não ficaram nunca ricos, e, conseqüentemente, minha faculdade estava acabando com as finanças deles, o que resta mais um motivo para que eu fosse uma aluna exemplar, coisa que eu realmente não era. Quer dizer, eu era uma boa aluna, e quando queria, realmente podia ser excelente, mas, em boa parte do tempo, eu mantinha minhas notas num patamar mediano (eu odiava essa palavra), mas, esse semestre, eu tinha que melhorar isso, se quisesse arranjar algum tipo de estágio remunerado e sair daquele antro infernal que se chamava de _Emporium._

Eu lembro do meu primeiro dia de aula, ou melhor, a primeira vez que eu coloquei os pés da UCLA. Era estranho, fascinante, _amedontrador, diferente, enfim, um misto de sentimentos. Eu estava ansiosa para morar sozinha, com colegas de quarto, numa Universidade, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não estava preparada para deixar meus pais e seguir viagem. Vai entender, a minha mente é uma das coisas mais confusas da vida. Mas eu não tinha o que fazer, eu tinha que seguir em frente, matar a saudade pelo fio do telefone, e tentar criar carreira, uma nova vida, ali, na ensolarada Califórnia._

_Me despedir dos meus pais foi estranho, e um tanto quanto triste também, mas confesso que parte dessa tristeza passou quando entrei naquela faculdade e me vi rodeada de pessoas. Era outro mundo. Os garotos faziam festas nos apartamentos mesmo antes de se conhecerem, preferiam levar uma caixa de cerveja ao invés de computador, outros estava já arrumando seus quartos, e enfiados nos livros da faculdade, outras estava armando festas. O verdadeiro cenário das faculdades americanas descritas em filmes. E eu adorava tudo aquilo._

_Eu estava ansiosa para procurar minhas colegas de quarto, logicamente, então eu subi até o terceiro andar do modo mais depressa que eu pude (de modo que eu derrubei bastante coisa pelo caminho, porque, essa era a minha maior característica: o desastre em pessoa!), e quando eu cheguei no quarto, minhas colegas já estavam lá._

_O quarto era pequeno, mas cabia três camas, e duas estantes, e mais dois armários. Eu cheguei e logo tomei susto com a parede leste; era preta. Sim, preta. Totalmente e absurdamente preta. _

_-Não se assuste – falou uma garota baixinha, loira, e pode-se dizer que ela era bonita. De imediato senti que podíamos ser amigas, ela era uma daquelas meninas que eram simpáticas com todos e todos gostavam dela. Ela tinha olhos verdes, e cabelos na altura do queixo, cortando Chanel. –Meu nome é Jéssica, mas me chame de Jess. –falou ela, estendendo a mão. Eu fiz o mesmo gesto. _

_-Eu me chamo Alexandra, e pode me chama de Alex –falei, simpática, enquanto ela pegava minha mala menor, e colocava na cama ao lado da parede. O quarto tinha três camas: uma ficava na parede norte, outra na leste e outra na oeste. A escrivaninha era no meio, e os dois armários ficavam um em cada parede. _

_-Divida o seu armário comigo, e a sua cama é aquela, conseqüentemente, sua parede também, você pode fazer o que quiser com a parede. –falou ela, dando um olhar de esguelha para a parede preta. – E você dorme do lado da janela, que não fecha direito, então, cuidado quando chover – ela disse, jogando várias informações ao mesmo tempo – Faz bastante frio por essa janela, aconselho que se cubra bem. Eu apenas assenti._

_Ela se virou para a parede negra, aliás, para a parte negra do quarto, já que a parede era escura, a roupa de cama era roxa, e o armário tinha fotos de várias bandas de Metal, aliado com algumas fotos estranhas que eu não queria nem saber o que eram, e muitas velas na cabeceira o criado-mudo._

-É a parte da Gyselle. Ela é uma espécie de bruxa gótica metaleira. Ecoa mantras à noite antes de dormir, mas creio que deve ser inofensiva, ao menos estou aqui há dois dias e ela não tentou me matar. Na verdade, ela raramente fica aqui no quarto, e só ouve música do iPod, então, não deve se preocupar com ela – minha cabeça estava tonta com todas essas informações, mas eu apenas assenti, e fiquei menos despreocupada.

-Bem, arrume suas coisas, e, se você não estiver muito cansada, de noite iremos sair, que acha? – eu murmurei um ''talvez'' e fui arrumar minhas coisas, quando terminei estava terrivelmente cansada, mas mesmo assim feliz. Liguei para meus pais, e , logo depois deitei na minha cama, com um sentimento de euforia. Agora era isso. A minha vida. Minha vida nova. E foi assim que eu dormi aquele primeiro dia de uma nova caminhada. E foi também o primeiro dia que eu comecei a ter os pesadelos. Um prelúdio de que talvez isso não seria tão tranqüilo quanto pudesse aparentar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Um – Miragem

_Estava escuro, mas de algum modo eu sabia por onde andar. Nunca havia visto aquele lugar antes, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tudo estava tão familiar...Andava com passos alternados, hora lentos, hora velozes, não podia fazer barulho algum, pois sabia o que estava a minha espera a qualquer deslize.O silêncio parecia ser mais gélido que o ar frio que penetrava os meus poros, se isso fosse fisicamente possível, as portas do templo estavam abertas, esperando, não por mim, mas pelo livro. Estava mais perto agoram já podia ver com mais clareza o pedestal do centro. Eu ia conseguir, em questão de minutos agora...mais perto...porém, eu percebi que não estava sozinha..._

Eu me acordei sufocada, tentando pegar todo e qualquer ar que viesse da minha janela lateral. Eu tinha esse sonho toda noite, religiosamente, desde que eu entrei para a faculdade, mas nunca havia chegado ao final, e, por mais que eu o tivesse sempre, ele ainda me deixava atordoada, todas as vezes Aos poucos fui recuperando o ar e me deitei de novo na cama, olhando para o relógio do celular que marcava 22 horas. Estava sozinha no meu quarto, as meninas haviam saído, Jess, supostamente, deveria voltar da festa há uma hora, mas devia estar se divertindo, coisa que eu, logicamente, não estava....e Gyselle...bem, eu não sabia onde ela estava, e nem ao menos queria saber, tinha medo do que poderia descobrir sobre aquela garota. Levantei-me lentamente, e cansada, apenas queria voltar a dormir, mas, decididamente, isso não iria acontecer, ao menos não nos próximo dez minutos. Apesar desse sonho ser recorrente, eu me pegava imaginando o que poderia significar, e foi justamente por isso que eu levei o maior susto quando Jess entrou pela porta do quarto, sorrateiramente.

-Ninguém está dormindo, Jéssica – disse eu, rindo.

-De fato...Eu deveria saber que Gyselle não estaria aqui, para variar. – ela falou, como se constatasse alguma coisa.

-Como foi a festa? – perguntei, sem realmente nenhum interesse, mas com a intenção de que suas infindáveis histórias sobre sua vida pessoal pudessem tirar o sonho da minha cabeça. Jéssica era assim, se desse alguma entrada, podia esperar passar horas ouvindo o que ela tinha a dizer sobre seus totalmente complicados relacionamentos amorosos, e o fato dela sempre arranjar um namorado diferente a cada festa contribuía para as conversas de madrugada.

-....e então ele disse que aquela idiota da Anna não era nada para ele, apenas estava com ciúmes- eu não estava realmente prestando atenção no que Jéssica estava dizendo, confesso. Na verdade, eu queria ficar aérea, fora de sintonia, para que pudesse voltar a dormir, coisa que estava acontecendo, até que eu levei um susto com o que houve depois.

Enquanto Jess falava, e eu estava adormecendo, de repente, a janela da minha cama se abriu em um estrondo surdo, enquanto um vento anormalmente gelado para aquela noite adentrou o quarto. Com o susto, eu e Jéssica pulamos para o chão, esperando cacos de vidro em toda a parte, mas isso não aconteceu, pois a janela não se quebrou realmente, apenas abriu do modo mais estranho e sinistro que se pode imaginar. Passamos alguns segundos nos entreolhando, assustadas, até que eu resolvi me levantar e ver o que havia acontecido. O ar já não estava mais tão gelado quanto antes, aparentemente, parecia que alguma corrente de ar tinha sido forte o bastante para abrir a janela, mas aquilo era ''Hollywood'' demais para meu gosto. Olhei pela janela e não vi ninguém que pudesse, de algum modo, fazer alguma brincadeira.

-Nada...-murmurei para Jéssica, ainda olhando para fora e tentando entender o que havia acontecido.

-Deve ter sido uma corrente de ar – ela disse, mais aliviada.

- É...provavelmente...- disse eu, sem tirar os olhos da parte escura da rua, por onde ainda esperava algum sinal que pudesse elucidar o que havia acontecido.

- Acho melhor dormimos – falou ela, e ainda pude sentir um pouco de medo em sua voz.

- Sim...acho...- falei, e fechei a janela com mais força que pudesse colocar em minhas mãos, que até deixei-as doloridas de tanto apertar o trinco da janela, mas, dessa vez, nenhuma corrente de ar poderia abri-la.

Meu sono foi turbulento, na verdade não consegui dormir direito, provavelmente ainda preocupada com o susto, mas sem saber ao menos porquê, pois , devia ter uma explicação racional para aquilo, na verdade, a janela não fechava direito, mas ela emperrava antes de fechar completamente, de modo que ficava uma fresta aberta, sempre, o que me fez indagar que tipo de corrente de ar foi forte o bastante para desemperrar a porta. Mas eu coloquei na cabeça que estava sendo detetive demais, e que não deveria pensar mais naquilo, e sim nos meus dois últimos dias de férias...

Os dias seguintes foram tranqüilos, na verdade, nada de mais em minha vida monótona. Estava sem vontade de ir para algumas daquelas festas de fraternidade que deram em todos os campi (Jéssica, por sua vez, foi a todas), então eu fiquei no computador e no telefone o final de semana inteiro, o que para mim significou bons dois dias de descanso, porém, eu não me sentia nada descansada, já que, no domingo, parecia que não tinha tido dois meses de férias.

-Blusa vermelha ou azul?

- Que é, Jess? – disse eu, ainda no computador, falando com Heidi, e sem ouvir direito o que Jéssica estava falando.

- Eu perguntei que blusa deveria usar, a vermelha ou a azul! – disse ela impaciente.

Eu suspirei fundo. Parecia que as coisas do meu trabalho não tinham ficado na loja, e eu me vi tendo que dar conselhos novamente, mas, para a minha sorte, Jess não era Vanessa. E eu agradeço por isso.

- O vermelho, Jess – disse eu, olhando rapidamente, e me virando novamente para a tela do computador que estava em minha frente, mostrando a minha internet lenta.

-Mas você nem olhou!- falou ela, com raiva.

-Jessica querida, o vermelho contrasta de um modo bonito com a sua pele bronzeada e suas novas mechas ruivas, usando o azul você estaria apagada - falei eu, me virando para ela, e falando com uma voz de especialista. Grande blefe, mas, por sorte, Jess não jogava pôquer, então eu me safei de mais perguntas quando ela soltou um sorriso e separou a blusa em cima da cama.

O dia passou rapidamente, e, quando eu menos esperava, já era nove da noite. Eu estava cansada, e sabia que era do trabalho, odiava aquilo ali, mas minha esperança de arranjar logo um estágio e pagar minhas despesas me levavam a pensar que aquilo era temporário e que logo estaria me matando de trabalhar em um lugar que eu realmente gostasse. Resolvi desligar o computador e fiz a mesma coisa que Jess estava fazendo hoje mais cedo : escolher a minha roupa.

Bem, eu não era como uma Vanessa da vida, mas isso não significava que eu não gostava de me arrumar, não, de jeito algum, eu gostava disso bastante (apesar de não ter o dinheiro bastante para trocar minha maquiagem e meu guarda-roupa toda estação), então, foi com uma pontinha de alegria confiante que eu abri meu armário para um novo começo de ano letivo. Fui até a janela de Gyselle e vi que a brisa que batia nos meus cabelos era bastante suave, o céu estava claro e cheio de estrelas, certamente não iria chover amanhã. Com esse pensamento fui até o meu armário e me decidi por um vestido tomara-que-cai, com motivo floral e detalhes em azul e cinza. Perfeito para um dia de verão em Los Angeles. Sorri triunfante com a minha escolha, e peguei meu iPod, mais motivada para o dia de amanhã. Deitei em minha cama e coloquei um rock suava, enquanto pegava no sono...e, de novo, sonhar com o mesmo pesadelo de antes...

Chuva. Não apenas uma chuva, mas praticamente o segundo delúvio. Chovia tanto que eu estava praticamente esperando para que a água entrasse no meu quarto, ou que visse um tsunami de alguma parte. Olhei tristemente para o meu vestido florido, enquanto xingava mentalmente com todos os nomes mais feios que pudesse encontrar, e alguns, creio eu, não foram nem inventados ainda. Abri raivosamente a porta do guarda-roupa, ouvindo a chuva que tinha acabado com toda a minha exultação noturna. É sempre assim, eu nunca posso ter a mínima centelha de esperança, devo ter um karma realmente muito muito muito ruim. Na vida passada eu devo ter sido Hitler ou alguém do gênero. Depois de uma olhada rápida, peguei uma camisa preta de manga e gola alta, uma calça jeans escura, e minhas botas de cano longo por cima dela, a minha jaqueta de couro preta, e deixei os cabelos soltos. Olhei-me no espelho e me vi parecendo algum tipo de estrela do rock decadente. Patético.

Enquanto saía do meu bloco, ouvia as pessoas gritando e correndo, parecia que a chuva despertava (ainda mais)o lado infantil das pessoas daquela faculdade. Volta e meia me via gritando com alguém que jogava água para cima de mim, que já estava molhada demais pelo fato de meu guarda-chuva ter buraquinhos milimétricos em toda a sua extensão. Por sorte, a primeira aula do dia ficava em um bloco não muito longe dos dormitórios, então não deu tempo de ficar encharcada, porém, eu estava atrasada, de modo que quando eu cheguei na sala, me vi com 100 pares de olhos me encarando, e eu rezei para que o 101º, o do professor, não estivesse ali. Suspirei com alívio, enquanto entrava com o toc- toc dos meus saltos agulha da bota, e tropeçando em vários degraus.

-Wow! Kate Moss aportou na UCLA? – a voz vinha de Josh, um colega meu desde o primeiro dia de aula. Ele vivia numa cadeira de rodas, depois que sofreu um acidente de carro quando tinha 17 anos, ele não falou muita coisa sobre isso, mas, dizem que ele estava embriagado, e bateu o carro, junto com um amigo, que morreu na hora. Mas ele não aparentava tanta amargura, o que me levava a pensar que a história não tinha sido bem assim, ou então, ele tinha feito muitas horas de terapia.

-Eu não sou alta, magra, nem loira, e ao menos bonita, não estou com micro-shorts, e pareço com um pinto molhado, então, deixe de gracinhas que eu não estou para brincadeiras hoje. – falei, do modo mais seco possível, enquanto me sentava entre ele e Jéssica, que tinha boa parte das aulas comigo. Josh exclamou um ''ouch!'' baixinho, enquanto ria. Desde o começo eu achava que ele tinha alguma quedinha por mim, porém, eu sempre quis deixar claro que somos apenas amigos, e acho que ele pegou o recado, mas sempre tentando alguma coisa no caso de eu mudar de idéia, o que, da minha parte, não iria acontecer. Bem, não me entenda mal, Josh é fofo, simpático, e bonitinho até, mas não tinha um ''click'' especial. Hey, me chame de sonhadora, mas ainda procuro o meu príncipe encantado, porém, nos últimos meses, eu achava que eu príncipe encantado seria um sapo que não se transformava com um beijo.

Antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, a porta se abriu e Professor Montez chegou. Ele era o tipo de professor que dava medo. Muito medo. Ninguém ousava respirar na aula dele se não quisesse levar gritos na cara e ser expulso da aula, e, se Montez não fosse com a sua cara, pode dar adeus aos créditos extras da matéria, pois você não vai passar, e era justamente por isso, que, quando a porta se abriu, revelando a figura esquelética, bigoduda e careca de 60 anos do professor Montez, todos se calaram como se um feitiço (ou, nesse caso, uma maldição) tivesse se espalhado pela sala

- Adam Stark! – gritou Montez, assustando a todos, inclusive o próprio Adam, que respondeu à chamada gaguejando. Andrew estudava com a gente desde o primeiro dia, e era um garoto tímido e inteligente, estava lá com uma bolsa de estudos e não ia fazer nada para perdê-la, por isso passava dias e dias nas bibliotecas e trancado no quarto, estudando.

-Adrianne Summers! – Adrianne era uma garota simpática, mas ninguém tinha muita proximidade com ela, parecia que seu pai era procurado da polícia, ou algo do tipo, mas ninguém sabia muita coisa, na verdade.

-Alexandra An Shelving – levantei a minha mão, e respondi ''presente''.

Eu estava arrumando as canetas na minha mesa enquanto ele passava pelos nomes... Bianca, Bill, Cameron, Cassidy...todos conhecidos, e cada um tinha uma característica, uma fofoca, algo que era do conhecimento geral.

-Dieter O'Malley – epa! Esse nome não era conhecido...eu instintivamente olhei para trás a fim de saber quem era o tal do Dieter, demorou um pouco para que eu pudesse encontrá-lo.

Eu não conseguia descrever como foi a primeira vez que eu o vi. Ele estava sentando na última fileira, praticamente sozinho, sua pele era branca, branca até demais; seus cabelos eram muito pretos e lisos, caindo nos olhos...olhos...seus olhos eram dos azuis mais profundos e densos que eu já havia visto. Ao ver seu nome sendo chamado ele apenas levantou rapidamente a mão, e, com esse gesto, já demonstrou que não estava ali com medo, ou por brincadeira. E foi nesse momento que meus olhos se encontraram com o dele.

Eu suspendi a respiração enquanto eu olhava para ele, que, por outro lado, me encarava com uma expressão de curiosidade e ...._raiva?_ Não, não era essa a palavra...ele me olhava como se dissesse: ''o que você está olhando?''. Mas eu não conseguia parar, era como se estivesse hipnotizada por ele, naquele momento. Meu mundo parecia ter parado, e, as pessoas a minha volta pareciam ter congelado. Era só eu e ele.

-Alex, Alex! – eu me acordei dos meios devaneios com Josh me empurrando levemente para prestar atenção na aula, e sussurando o meu nome, mas eu não conseguia parar de olhá-lo, não enquanto ele estava me olhando daquele jeito, mas, de repente, ele olhou para Josh e voltou seu olhar para o professor. Eu ainda o continuei fitando por alguns segundos até que voltei a mim e tentei prestar atenção na aula, e também tentei refrear meus impulsos de olhá-lo novamente....mas algo naquele menino me chamava...Dieter...Dieter O'Malley...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo Dois – Enlouquecendo

_....as provas circunstanciais servem para corroborar algum tipo de situação que não se pode ver por completo, ademais, elas servem como elos de um quebra-cabeça...._

Não, eu não estava prestando a mínima atenção, mas, ao contrário disso, estava totalmente e completava aérea. Eu notava olhares de esguelha de Jéssica e Josh, pois eu não prestar atenção numa aula do senhor Mendez era praticamente uma aberração da natureza, mas, eu não estava prestando atenção nem a isso. De vez em quando eu rabiscava alguma coisa no caderno, mas, longe de ser algo relativo às aulas, era um "D", e com certeza não era ninguém que eu conhecia.

Eu fiquei pensando (durante os 30 minutos do meio da aula) porque eu estava tão ''fascinada'' por aquele rapaz recém-chegado. Tudo bem, ele era absurdamente lindo, mas havia alguma coisa de diferente nele...algo que me atraía...ele irradiava uma aura de ''não mexa comigo ou vai se machucar'', e, eu com certeza, naquele momento, queria pagar para ver. Tudo bem, aquilo estava realmente sendo estranho....porque, eu não sou o tipo de garota que fica pensando o tempo todo em um garoto que nem conhece...bem, não mesmo! Mas esse era diferente...havia algo nele, e eu iria descobrir o que era.

O plano era bem simples: após a aula, eu iria, como quem não quer nada, até onde ele estava, e iria perguntar se ele era novo, e blá blá, blá.. se mostrar simpática, e, com sorte, ele iria cair em meus braços e fugiríamos para sermos felizes para sempre........ahn...bem, ok, essa última parte a gente pula, mas, de total, era um bom plano, certo? Nada podia dar errado..nada!

Eu olhava ansiosamente para o relógio...agora faltavam cinco minutos para tocar, e eu mostrava a minha impaciência com a minha parte balançando raivosamente...quatro minutos...eu já estava arrumando minhas coisas silenciosamente, e mordiscando a caneta...três minutos...quase, quase lá...dois minutos... meu coração estava pulsando nervosamente, como se eu fosse ter um ataque cardíaco a qualquer hora...mas bem, que se eu fosse morrer, que eu morresse depois de falar com Dieter, lógico, afinal, eu não teria feito isso à toa e....

E eu levei o maior susto da minha vida com o sinal ressoando por toda a sala. Eu tinha perdido a conta sem olhar para o meu relógio sincronizado com a faculdade, e, o resultado foi que eu acabei derrubando a caneta embaixo da cadeira, e levei um grande susto. Josh me olhou estranho, enquanto dizia onde estava a caneta, e eu peguei-a, rapidamente. Sem falar nada a ninguém saí do meu lugar, praticamente empurrando Jéssica, e indo contra a maré de pessoas que estavam saindo da sala, porém...ele não estava lá. Nada, nenhum sinal dele. Eu fiquei algum tempo parada onde ele deveria estar, mas não tinha ninguém, até mesmo a cadeira diferenciava das que estava na sala, todas dispostas diferentes. Parecia que aquela última fileira não fora habitada por ninguém.

Fiquei imaginando como ele havia conseguido sair tão depressa assim, não era possível que com aquela minha pequena distração. Eu então desisti de olhar para a cadeira vazia e me virei, apenas para notar o olhar desconfiado de Josh e Jéssica para mim.

-Não falem nada! –disse,com raiva, para eles, que, com certeza, iriam fazer comentários sobre os meus devaneios na aula, e minha maratona para tentar encontrar Dieter. Eles se entreolharam e logo começaram a falar de outra coisa banal.

Eu pegava apenas fragmentos das suas frases, já que, logicamente, eu ainda estava pensando no rapaz misterioso. Eu sinceramente cheguei a pensar que havia sido uma manifestação ilusória da minha cabeça, então, decidi que iria parar com tudo aquilo, e me preocupar com a faculdade, pois, seja lá quem fosse, Dieter não iria me ajudar a arranjar um estágio.

-.... e para a aula de Civil a gente....

E com essa frase de Josh eu voltei a mim.

-Calma gente! Aula de Civil? Agora? – entrei em pânico- MAS QUE DROGA! Esqueci meu livro no dormitório - eu saí correndo sem que visse ninguém atrás de mim.

Eu praguejava mentalmente, enquanto andava com pressa até o bloco seguinte. Eu não podia correr bastante, já que a bota de salto fino podia facilmente quebrar, e eu não queria colocar mais essa façanha no meu livro de desastres. Mas parecia que finalmente a minha sorte havia mudado, já que parava de chover, mas ainda estava com um céu terrivelmente nublado em cima de mim. Eu estava olhando para baixo, com medo de pisar em algum buraco, até que me bati. Primeiro pensei que tinha me batido contra um muro, mas estava muito macio para ser tal coisa, depois, quando eu, ainda olhando para baixo, notei pés na minha frente. Ótimo, havia me batido contra alguém! Só me faltava essa.

Notei os tênis escuros, e fui subindo lentamente. Primeiro vi a calça jeans escura (decididamente um rapaz, o que me fez já ficar ainda mais envergonhada), e logo passei para a blusa pólo preta, que mostrava seus músculos torneados. Mas ao chegar ao rosto, eu suspendi a minha respiração.

As linhas do seu rosto eram perfeitas. Sua pele pálida, fazia um constraste com as roupas escuras que usava. Seu queixo era harmonioso com as suas outras formas da face, que contava ainda com um nariz aquilino, boca contraída, e uma leve penugem. Seus olhos destoavam de seu rosto perfeito de uma pintura. Não que não fossem bonitos, não, não isso....eles remetiam a um mar azul revolto. Eles destoavam simplesmente por não estar de acordo com a linha suave de sua face. Seu olhar era duro, gélido, impassível, quase raivoso.

Quando meus olhos se prenderam no dele, e eu notei se tratar de Dieter O'Malley, minha respiração ficou suspensa, e tremi nos meus joelhos. Quando nos entreolhamos, eu notei uma certa mudança no seu olhar, mas foi por um milésimo de segundo, logo ele se mostrava do mesmo jeito. Ele não falou nada, apenas continuou me fitando. Eu não saberia dizer quanto tempo se passou até eu falar alguma coisa, ou melhor, balbuciar.

-De..de..desculpe...eu..- eu não conseguia deixar de olhar em seus olhos hipnotizantes. Ele não falou nada, e eu corei violentamente. Ele agora me olhava com..._curiosidade_, e, sem que falasse nada, eu resolvi que o melhor a fazer era pegar meu livro, porém, logicamente, eu tinha que acabar fazendo alguma idiotice, e, não deu outra. Querendo sair correndo dali, eu acabei tropeçando no paralelepípedo, e, já me vi perdendo meu nariz no asfalto, porém, antes que meu rosto que encontrasse com o chão, eu senti algo gelado pegando meu braço e, com uma agilidade e força incríveis, me puxar para o lugar que eu estava antes.

Olhei fascinada pelo rapaz a minha frente, que, a cada momento que passava, eu me sentia mais hipnotizada por ele. De novo, não pude deixar de olhar em seus olhos, mas depois voltei a mim, e resolvi agradecer pelo seu gesto.

-Ahn..Obrigada..- falei, sem jeito.

-Tome cuidado por onde você anda – ele falou. Oh, como sua voz batia perfeitamente com quem ele era. As suas palavras soaram ásperas, num tom de voz correto para ele. Pareciam mais com um aviso do que qualquer outra coisa, mas, essa frase inusitada, só me fez olhar para ele com mais curiosidade, enquanto ele se afastava, com passos ritmados e graciosos.

E mais uma vez eu não consegui tirar Diter O'Malley da minha cabeça.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Três – Hipnose**

As coisas pareciam estar começando a melhorar para mim, bem, na verdade nem tanto, mas a simples conversa [ok, aquilo não foi tecnicamente uma conversa, mas tá valendo!] que eu tive com Dieter mudou o meu humor aquela manhã. Quer dizer, eu praticamente fui salva da morte certa pelo garoto mais lindo que eu já havia visto no mundo inteiro! Se isso não foi sorte, imagino o que seria então. Bem, ele não foi lá tão simpático comigo, e confesso que seu olhar me fez congelar, mas talvez essa fachada misteriosa e sexy fosse justamente o jeito dele, e bem, eu poderia ficar feliz com isso.

O fato é que eu agora estava praticamente saltitando feito uma garotinha idiota pelo caminho de grama. A verdade é que a frase (não, não a frase, mas a voz) de Dieter agora não saía da minha cabeça, assim como seu rosto, e seus gestos. Eu estava repassando mentalmente o que havia acontecido minutos antes, incessantemente. Cheguei até o dormitório já sem fôlego, e foi quando eu me dei conta que as minhas ações estavam sendo muito infantis, na verdade. Quer dizer, ficar pensando o tempo todo em um cara que nem sabe quem você é não era lá muito maduro, não é mesmo? Olhei para o espelho e balancei a cabeça, como se tentasse tirar Dieter dos meus pensamentos. Eu não tinha tempo para isso. Eu não era mais criança e não podia perder as aulas pensando nele.

E foi com esse novo pensamento que eu saí do dormitório e peguei um novo ânimo para assistir à aula de Civil. Eu saí apressadamente, e, no meio do caminho, notei que minha sorte não havia mudado coisa nenhuma, pois estavam começando a cair pequenas gotas de chuva por toda a extensão do meu corpo, ao menos, no entanto, eu já estava perto do bloco, mas isso não impediu que me molhasse significativamente. Antes que eu pudesse ter tempo de ir ao banheiro, o sinal tocou, e eu corri o mais que pude (e que meu salto deixava), para entrar na sala antes da professora.

E eu tive o segundo indício de que a minha sorte definitivamente não havia mudado. Isso porque eu entrei correndo na sala, e, escorreguei na própria água que escorria de mim, me fazendo praticamente patinar por alguns metros até que segurasse no cabelo de Anna e quase caísse, pela segunda vez, naquele dia. Só que, diferente da primeira, dessa vez eu tinha mais de cem pessoas para ver meu espetáculo, e, como um palhaço em pleno picadeiro, arranquei o riso dessas pessoas que agora não deixavam de rir ruidosamente para o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Eu baixei minha cabeça, corando nervosamente, enquanto era seguida pela risada das pessoas, incluindo Josh e Jessica, que haviam guardado um lugar para mim, entretanto, antes de sentar, eu dei um olhar de relance para cima, e, vi Dieter sentando no mesmo lugar que estava na sala anterior, dessa vez, ele agora olhava para mim, e estava com a expressão de um meio sorriso no rosto, certamente, rindo como o resto, porém, de seu próprio modo, e isso me fez ficar ainda mais vermelha, de vergonha, e de raiva comigo mesma, por ser tão desastrada assim, e, pior: ser desastrada assim na frente de Dieter.

Sentei entre Josh e Jessica, e baixei minha cabeça, a batendo na mesa. Alguém me mate, por favor?!

A aula passou rapidamente, e, eu estava orgulhosa de mim mesma, pois consegui passar todo esse tempo sem olhar para Dieter (ok, olhei só uma vez, confesso!), e prestei atenção, finalmente, no que a professora estava falando, porém, isso durou apenas até o sinal tocar, e eu já estava de volta com meu plano de puxar assunto com Dieter de novo, porém, mais uma vez, quando eu me levantei, ele não estava mais lá. Suspirei.

-Ok, Alex, isso já está ficando estranho - falou Jess, ajudando Josh com a cadeira, e saindo com nós dois da sala, rumo ao dormitório – Quer dizer, todo mundo notou que você passou a aula toda de Penal olhando para o garoto novo lá....digo, ele é gato sim, e oh, como é gato, chega até a ser mais bonito que o Paul, e olhe que o Paul era modelo da....

-Jessica, se controle! – ralhou Josh. Jessica pareceu envergonhada, mas isso durou pouco.

-Bem, sim, voltando....você deixou de prestar atenção na aula mais importante, Alex...isso nunca tinha acontecido...o que me leva a crer que....aaah, minha amiguinha se apaixonou à primeira vista, não foi?- Jessica falou isso em tom de brincadeira, mas que mesmo assim me fez ficar vermelha de qualquer modo, e, então, trombou em mim divertidamente.

-Ahn..bem..por favor, Jess! Eu já sou bem grandinha para essas coisas, tá? Por favor...é que eu achei ele parecido com alguém que eu havia conhecido,só isso – falei, tentando mudar de assunto.

-Acho bom, porque eu não vou com a cara dele! – de repente Josh falou isso em um tom raivoso, o que fez com que Jess e eu nos entreolhássemos, e déssemos de ombro para a reação estranha de Josh.

-Eu...eu tô indo, vejo vocês amanhã- disse Josh, saindo rapidamente.

-Eu hein... a chuva fez algo de errado com vocês – falou Jessica, divertida.- Então, vamos deixar nossas coisas e almoçar? Daqui a pouco está na hora de trabalhar não? – eu olhei para o relógio e assenti tristemente, estava perto de voltar a trabalhar naquele inferno.

Durante o almoço Jessica quis saber mais sobre Dieter, e o que eu achava dele, mas me esquivei o mais que podia de falar sobre esse assunto com ela, porque eu sabia que, apesar de ser uma ótima pessoa, e uma das minhas melhores amigas, simplesmente ela tinha a mania de revelar as coisas, especialmente quando bebia um pouco a mais, e eu não queria que minha mancada com Dieter, e o meu fascínio inexplicável por ele fossem uma das coisas que as pessoas comentavam nos corredores, por isso, eu evitei esse assunto perguntando sobre um dos namorados dela, o que a fez recitar um monólogo por tempo o bastante para que, quando acabasse de falar, já fosse hora de eu trabalhar.

O trabalho foi normal, nade interessante, sempre as mesmas ''Vanessas'' costumeiras, porém, se tivesse alguma pessoa com a qual eu gostaria de falar sobre Dieter, era com Heidi, simplesmente porque ela tinha a mágica de me fazer perceber aquilo que eu já sei, então, a única pessoa que poderia colocar na minha cabeça que aquilo que eu estava fazendo era uma idiotice, só poderia ser Heidi, e foi justamente isso que ela fez.

-VOCÊ CAIU????- ela falou, entre lágrimas de riso, enquanto estávamos no almoxarifado, separando as blusas por tamanho.

-Eu gostaria que fosse um pouquinho mais discreta, Heidi- disse, irritada.

-Desculpa, mas não consigo parar de rir, isso tão sua cara, Alex. Será que dava para ser um pouco menos destrambelhada? – eu a olhei com ódio.

-Ok, Ok, parei...mas bem, fosse está realmente atraída por ele,não? Quer dizer, você sempre gostou de bad boys, querida. Se lembra que você era fã do Dylan em 90210? Sempre torcia para as vilãs patricinhas dos filmes, e adorava James Dean? Sim, querida, acho que você está assim simplesmente porque é a primeira pessoa que vê por ali que não seja um boyzinho santinho. Relaxa que daqui a pouco você nem vai se lembrar mais desse tal de Deirdre aí.

-Dieter..- consertei baixinho.

-Que seja, agora vamos que já já iremos sair dessa minha maldição da tarde.

Suspirando, olhei para o relógio, e fiquei feliz que daqui a pouco estaria longe daquele lugar.

Eu me despedi de Heidi, e peguei meu caminhos costumeiro para a faculdade, que não ficava muito longe. Ao menos tinha aquele tempo para clarear minhas idéias, até que coloquei na cabeça que Heidi devia realmente estar certa. Era uma simples atração para o perigo que eu tinha, e, isso aliado com a minha má sorte, me fazia ser um alvo em potencial, portanto, tratei de tentar tirar a imagem de Dieter na minha cabeça, e colocar a do senhor Montez, porque teria que me enfiar no livro de Penal, se quisesse recuperar aquela aula perdida.

E assim o fiz, logo que cheguei, troquei a minha roupa, coloquei meu pijama,e , aproximando da minha cama, aproveitando o quarto sem ninguém, tratei de pegar meu livro e começar a ler. Aquela seria uma longa noite.

Não sei bem ao certo quanto tempo se passou até eu adormecer. Acho que deveria ter sido pouco tempo, pois não lembro de ter lido mais de três capítulos, porém, eu estava muito cansada, e, naquela hora, submersa no meu sonho, que começava a se formar na minha mente, e povoar o meu campo de visão. Subitamente eu deixei de estar num estágio de semi-acordada para agora estar realmente sonhando, dormindo de um modo pesado.

_Eu continuava a andar entre os galhos que me cortavam pouco a pouco. A dor era suportável, mas era angustiante. Porém, a dor maior estava perpassando o meu anterior. O livro que eu segurava estava preso com bastante força contra o meu peito. Sabia que aquilo era a coisa mais importante que eu tinha, e necessitava entregá-lo. Daquilo dependia tudo._

_Eu estava saindo agora da escuridão da mata cerrada, e via um pequeno feixe de luz, o que me deixou esperançosa por um tempo, pois sabia que estava cada vez mais perto do templo, mais perto de fazer o que era certo, mais perto de alcançar o que devia fazer. Eu apressei o andar, queria chegar o mais rápido possível, e não poderia titubear, pois sabia que ele estava ao meu encalço, e, a qualquer descuido meu, poderia ser tarde demais. E isso eu não podia deixar, eu faria aquilo, mesmo que tivesse que dar a minha vida para isso._

_Não demorou muito para que eu alcançasse a luz, e saísse da mata. O templo se erguia soberbo diante de mim. Agora estava separada poucos metros de fazer o que tivesse que ser feito. Respirei fundo e comecei a andar rapidamente até o lugar que eu deveria deixar o livro em meus braços. _

_Eu estava cada vez mais perto, até que ouvi o barulho. Meu coração parecia que estava prestes a parar, pois estava batendo rápido, rápido até demais. Minha respiração passou de ofegante para suspensa. Eu fiquei alguns segundos parada, olhando em volta, mas o silêncio havia voltado a reinar. Virei-me, e, foi então que eu ouvi._

_A risada maligna ecoava por todo o local, e eu senti minhas pernas tremerem, e um sentimento de medo pleno me invadindo. As lágrimas começaram a ecoar pela meu rosto porque eu sabia que agora estava tudo acabado. Eu sabia que tudo estava perdido. Ele estava ali, ele iria acabar com tudo, ele iria pegar o livro. Ele iria me matar._

_O riso parou, e, a mata a minha frente começou a mostrar sinais de que havia alguém ali. Ele saiu da vegetação cerrada e, como estava terrivelmente escuro, só pude ver a sua sombra, porém, seus olhos brancos brilhavam com um tom sádico, enquanto se encontravam com os meus._

_Eu estava paralisada de medo, de um sentimento de fracasso, indignação, tristeza. Todos os sentimentos ruins agora estavam dentro de mim, mas a certeza maior era que tudo havia sido em vão. Era o meu fim, e o fim de toda a esperança. _

_Ele deu um passo a frente, e, antes de qualquer coisa, Dieter apareceu a minha frente. Eu não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Dieter estava lá. Para me proteger. Para me salvar._

_-Di...Dieter- balbuciei seu nome confusa, mas ele apenas me deu um olhar sereno e confortante, e eu soube que tudo podia dar certo._

_Ele então deu outra risada, e deu um pulo longe das sombras, com uma agilidade inumana, em direção a Dieter, que agora ficava em posição defensiva. Eu não sabia o que fazer....._

Eu me acordei sem ar, novamente. O sonho...o sonho havia mudado pela primeira vez desde que cheguei na UCLA. Mudado. E agora Dieter fazia parte dele. Mas não estava sozinho, havia outra pessoa, alguém que, até mesmo na lembrança do sonho me fazia tremer. Cada vez eu ficava mais amedrontada, a partir do momento em que paulatinamente, o sonho parecia mais real. Eu suspirei fundo.

E foi quando eu soube que não poderia tirar Dieter dos meus pensamentos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Quatro – Trabalho**

Certo, eu estava irritada comigo mesma por não conseguir ter algum tipo de contato com Dieter, porém, ao mesmo tempo, eu tinha duas boas razões:

1º) Ele não dava abertura. Sim, porque toda vez que eu o olhava ele estava olhando para outro lado, ou, se estivesse olhando para mim, eu, idiotamente, ficava vermelha que nem um pimentão e baixava o olhar.

2º) Ele tinha algum tipo de superpoder relativo a velocidade, porque eu nunca conseguia alcançá-lo.

E já se passava uma semana do começo das aulas, e o máximo que eu tinha chegado perto dele era aquele salvamento incrível. E os sonhos. Mas bem, os sonhos realmente não se caracterizavam como chegar perto dele, porque era realmente patético eu sonhar com uma pessoa que nem ao menos eu falava.

Entretanto, naquela terça-feira, parecia que isso finalmente iria mudar. Quando a minha professora de Civil disse que tínhamos um trabalho, eu nem ao menos notei a chance que tinha, porém, quando ela disse que o trabalho era em dupla, algo deu um clique em minha cabeça: eu podia fazer esse trabalho com Dieter!

Eu olhei para Jéssica e Josh que estava se dividindo em quem ia ficar com quem, porém, antes de qualquer coisa, eu me virei para eles, e logo fui falando:

-Não se preocupem eu já arranjei o meu par. E, saindo de lá, peguei minhas coisas e me dirigi a Dieter.

Eu realmente não tinha a noção do que havia acontecido comigo. Onde foi parar toda a minha timidez? Ah é, ela voltou no momento em que me vi perto de onde ele estava sentado. Suspirei fundo, notando que algumas meninas me olhavam de um modo não tão bonito, e concluí que elas só não estavam rodeando Dieter por ele ser um pouco assustador demais para elas. Lindamente assustador.

Meu coração começava a bater rapidamente, enquanto estava cada vez mais perto dele. Ele estava ainda mais bonito essa manhã, se isso fosse possível. Seus olhos estavam mirando algum livro, que eu não saberia dizer o que era, enquanto ele passava seus dedos lentamente pela mesa. Confesso que se morresse agora, poderia morrer feliz.

Eu estava praticamente em frente a ele, e não sabia como falar agora. Ele nem ao menos se mexia, estava lendo com muito afinco, poderia passar o resto da minha vida o admirando ali, naquele momento. Porém, subitamente,ele levantou o olhar para mim. Eu suspendi a respiração.

-Ahn...eu...eu..eu estou sem par e gostaria de saber se poderia fazer com você o trabalho. – eu coloquei uma nota mental de me bater mentalmente por ter falado daquele jeito. Ele continuou me olhando, o que me fez gelar de cima a baixo, enquanto os segundos passavam de um jeito inconveniente.

Ele então fez um gesto com a mão para que eu sentasse, e guardou o livro que estava lendo. Meu coração deveria ter parado naquele momento, pois eu estava me sentindo como seu uma corrente elétrica estivesse perpassando todo o meu corpo, vendo que estava sentada ao lado de Dieter.

-Eu..eu não tinha mais ninguém para fazer o trabalho e...

-E eu fui um estepe? Não gostei disso, sabe?- ele me olhou sério, enquanto sentia todo o calor do meu corpo congelando. Não conseguiria colocar em palavras como meu rosto deveria parecer aquela hora.

-Eu...é...não..não é....- ele começou a rir, me fazendo levantar uma sobrancelha.

-Calma garota, eu estava brincando.

Claro que estava...Eu tive vontade de ser um avestruz e abaixar minha cabeça no solo e nunca mais sair. O resto da aula foi passado em silêncio, pois a professora estava explicando o que devia ser o trabalho, porém, logicamente, eu confesso que prestei mais atenção a quem estava do meu lado do que realmente ao trabalho. Ele, por sua vez, estava com os olhos grudados a que a professora dizia.

Ao fim da aula, pela primeira vez, eu falei com ele antes que saísse correndo.

-Bem..você entendeu o trabalho todo? – disse, arrumando minhas coisas, e o vendo fazer o mesmo.

-É bem simples, não Alexandra?

Eu me surpreendi ao saber que ele havia dito o meu nome.

-Como..como você sabe o meu nome? – ele parou por cerca de dois segundos, mudando o seu olhar, depois voltou a arrumar as coisas, sem ainda olhar para mim.

-Chamada. – boa Alex! Mais uma para a sua coleção de vergonhas passadas com ele.

-Ah sim- murmurei – Mas não me chame de Alexandra, é um nome um tanto quando pomposo...prefiro Alex.

Ele então olhou para mim, o que me fez baixar levemente o olhar. Ainda não me sentia segura o bastante para segurar minha visão naqueles olhos azuis penetrantes dele.

-Ok, Alex então....tchau – ele então saiu, rapidamente, sem nem sequer falar alguma coisa sobre o trabalho. Mas bem, eu não me importava, se eu pudesse, sairia correndo aos pulinhos daquela sala...ao encontro de Dieter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Cinco – Festa**

Eu confesso que não havia conseguido dormir direito naquela véspera. Ficava relembrando mentalmente toda a conversa que havia tido com Dieter na aula. Além das palavras seus gestos ficaram intricados em meus pensamentos. Tudo nele inspirava a uma aura de mistério, havia alguma coisa nele, algo de diferente, e eu queria realmente saber o que era.

Eu tive que contar tudo para Heidi, é claro. Ela era realmente a única que poderia saber dessas coisas, e depois não sair por aí espalhando para todo mundo, diferente de Jess. Não que Jess não fosse uma boa amiga..não, não é isso, mas é que ela tendia a ser um pouco faladeira demais, e isso não era bom em um caso como esses.

O fato é que me acordei na quarta-feira morrendo de sono, por não dormir direito. Primeiro por estar eufórica com o que havia acontecido, depois, por ter tido um pesadelo, novamente. Eu me surpreendia que aquele sonho recorrente ainda pudesse me tirar o sono, mas é o que estava acontecendo.

Quando me acordei, logo notei o vento frio que se propagava pela fenda da minha janela, Resmunguei na cama por querer continuar a ficar embaixo das cobertas e assegurar que nenhum calor de meu corpo saísse, e mergulhar em um sono profundo e restaurador. Bem, na verdade o que eu queria mesmo era voltar a ver o rosto de Dieter em meus sonhos, porém, aquilo não ia acontecer, e, resolvi então deixar a cama de lado, e me encontrar para tomar café da manhã com Josh e Jess.

Eu saí cambaleante do quarto, vestindo uma camisa pink de gola rulê e uma calça escura, prendi meus cabelos num rabo de cavalo e fui me encontrar com eles na pequena lanchonete da esquina. Quando eu digo tomar um café, eu quero dizer realmente tomar um café, porque, todo o dinheiro que eu tenho vai para a faculdade, então, o único dinheiro que sobrevive dá para tomar um _latte_ na esquina.

Aquela lanchonete era o ponto de encontro de todos os estudantes da faculdade, então, ela sempre estava lotada, e, se você quisesse se encontrar com alguém, certamente essa pessoa estaria lá.Eu cheguei congelada, e, antes que pudesse realmente entrar, notei uma animação incrível em Jéssica e Josh.

-Quem ganhou na loteria?- falei, me sentando ao lado de Jéssica, e pegando o pão que Josh estava comendo.

-Melhor que isso!- falou Jéssica, extasiada.- Uma festa! Na casa do Jeremy, aquela mansão que fica a menos de três quadras daqui! Na sexta!!!!!!

Eu revirei os olhos.

-Ah, por favor, Alex, não diga que não está empolgada para ter a primeira festa do ano letivo, com todos aqueles veteranos gatos que o Jeremy conhece.

-Na verdade não....eu tenho que estudar, e, caso você esteja esquecida, meu amor, o trabalho de Civil é para terça.

-Eu sabia que isso tinha a ver com o esquisito lá- eu olhei para Josh, que dessa vez falava. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em revidar, Jéssica tirou os olhos de mim, e se fixou em um ponto atrás.

Eu praticamente fiquei sem ar quando vi que Dieter estava parado atrás de mim. Sem me dar nenhuma brecha para agir, ele me entregou uma pasta preta em mãos, e, depois, deu meia-volta sem dizer nada. Eu fiquei estática por alguns segundos, antes que abrisse a pasta, e, para a minha surpresa, visse que estava todo o trabalho de Civil. _O trabalho que devia ser feito em dupla._

Sem pensar, saí correndo para alcançá-lo, visto que ele havia acabado de sair, mas, por sorte, ele estava prestes a virar a esquina, quando gritei:

-Dieter!

Ele parou por alguns segundos, antes de olhar para mim, e continuou parado, esperando que eu fosse ao seu encontro. E assim eu fiz, com meu coração batendo acelerado, e o frio congelante perpassando o meu corpo [confesso que o frio era o menor dos meus problemas naquele momento]. Eu me aproximava de Dieter, e ele continuava impassível, com seu olhar tão congelante quanto o tempo.

-Arhn...escuta, acho que tivemos um problema de comunicação...o trabalho, na verdade, era pra ser feito em dupla.- falei, meio vacilante, e olhando para ele, que não havia mudado sua expressão nem um pouco.

-É, eu sei - ele se limitou a dizer.

E, pela segunda vez, eu senti todo o meu rosto esquentar e se tingir numa coloração rubra de vergonha. Eu tinha vontade de sair dali correndo e desejar nunca ter visto Dieter na minha vida. Mas agora eu tinha que dar alguma resposta a ele, não podia mais ficar impassível diante de cada ação dele.

- Sim, se você sabe então porque fez o trabalho todo?- falei, entregando a ele a pasta, que ele prontamente levantou a mão para impedir minha ação, fazendo que ambas as mãos se tocasse, e, ao menos em mim, refletiu em um choque elétrico. Seu olhar, pela primeira vez, mudou. Ele olhava minha mão com curiosidade.

-Suas mãos estão incrivelmente geladas...-ele falou isso um tanto quanto surpreso.

-Bem...eu sempre fui assim, na verdade...desde pequena minhas mãos e meus pés reagem a temperatura ficando sempre graus abaixo da mesma e.....-calma aí, o assunto não era outro?Eu tentei colocar um pouco de dureza em minha voz, mas, com ele, minhas tentativas fracassavam – Mas esse não é o assunto, Dieter...o trabalho é em dupla, ou você não acha que eu consigo fazer um trabalho desses?

Ele tirou os olhos de minha mão, e voltou a olhar para mim fixamente, o que fez meu coração dar solavancos.

-Eu sei que você é capaz, senão não estava na faculdade, porém, nós realmente não devíamos fazer esse trabalho juntos.

Eu abri a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas, pela primeira vez, pensei antes. Por que ele não queria ficar junto comigo? A única coisa que passava na minha cabeça naquele momento é que ele devia ter uma namorada....Claro...só podia ser isso, e, logicamente, ele havia notado o que eu estava fazendo. Subitamente minha garganta fechou, e eu não conseguia imaginar como havia sido tão idiota.

Eu não lembro ao certo se havia falado alguma coisa para ele, só me recordo que estava, minutos depois, na lanchonete, dizendo a Josh e Jéssica que iria sim na tal festa.

Eu estava olhando na frente do espelho aquela garota que com certeza era muito diferente de mim. A saia estava tão curta que me dava vontade de costurar mais panos, e a blusa era muito decotada para o meu gosto. A maquiagem não estava de tanto ruim, os olhos estavam pretos, bem marcados, e na boca um gloss transparente.

-Tem certeza que não pareço uma garota de programa, Jess? –disse, arrumando minha franja para que parasse de cair nos olhos.

-Querida, quantas vezes tenho que te dizer que você está simplesmente maravilhosa? Todos os garotos da UCLA irão cair em cima de você.

_É, mas eu não queria todos os garotos, apenas um._

Logo após nós acabamos de nos arrumar, e fomos encontrar com Josh na frente do prédio. Eu devia estar realmente diferente, por conta da reação de Josh que, eu achava, havia sido um tanto exagerada.

-UAU!!!! Você está realmente maravilhosa...não, não, está linda, ou melhor...eu estou sem palavras –disse ele me mirando de baixo a cima. Senti meu rosto queimar,e balbuciei algumas palavras sem nexo.

Saímos de lá, e chegamos em poucos minutos à festa. A mansão era realmente enorme, em marfim de branco, com colunas delineando a casa, e um gramado imenso. Lá dentro estava incrivelmente lotado e , a partir dos assobios e das gracinhas, notei que a roupa estava realmente fazendo sucesso.

Depois de conhecermos algumas pessoas, fomos direto para a pista de dança, e Jess estava me fazendo ingerir algum tipo de bebida destilada. Tomei alguns goles apenas para deixá-la feliz, mas aquilo já havia me deixado tonta.

Eu estava começando a me soltar [mesmo sem saber se havia sido pelo efeito da bebida ou da dança], quando um rapaz se aproximou de mim, também dançando. Ele era alto, loiro, olhos verdes, e forte. O tipo atlético e bonito. Sem dizer nada ele se aproximou de mim e começou a dançar com uma proximidade que me deixou um pouco envergonhada. Ele então sorriu, e fez um sinal para que saíssemos dali. Eu olhei para Jess que me fez um cara de apoio.

Ele pegou na minha mão, e me levou até o gramado.

-Então...como é seu nome? –perguntei, para começar uma conversa. Ele sorriu ladinamente para mim antes de responder.

-Não precisamos de nome, querida....- eu fiquei com a feição confusa, mas antes que eu pudesse responder alguma coisa, ele, com um golpe, me jogou na parede, e começou a me beijar, prendendo minhas mãos. Tentei sair dali, mas ele era infinitamente maior que eu, então, só consegui balbuciar algumas coisas.

-Pa...pare...me...solte!

Mas ele não me soltava, parecia que a cada vez que eu falava alguma coisa, ele sorria, e aumentava a intensidade de suas ações. Suas mãos passavam por cada centímetro de meu corpo, e eu já estava sentindo as lágrimas correndo pela minha face. Suas mãos pegaram minha perna esquerda, e colocou-a para cima, seus lábios percorriam toda a extensão de meu rosto, e, eu já não conseguia deter o choro. Minha voz já não saia, e eu desejava nunca ter ido para aquela festa. Já não tinha mais forças para parar o que ele estava fazendo.

Entretanto, subitamente eu senti algo batendo no rapaz, e o jogando para longe de mim, porém, ele estava me segurando forte ,e, na mesma hora que ele foi jogado para o lado, eu bati minha cabeça na parede, perdendo a consciência por alguns minutos...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Seis - Aproximação**

Eu me acordei sem nenhuma noção exata de onde estava, apenas olhei ao redor, e vi, de um modo ainda bastante nublado, que me encontrava numa ruela próxima a faculdade. Com dificuldade tentei ficar em pé, mas minha cabeça ainda estava rodeando com os pensamentos sobre o que havia acontecido, porém, eu tive uma surpresa ainda maior quando vi que Dieter estava parado ao meu lado, parcialmente de costas para mim, e, com um olhar preocupado. Logo que recuperaram mais os meus sentidos, ele se virou para mim, e seu olhar denotava um alívio imediato. Eu fiquei surpresa com ele estar ali, do meu lado, e olhando para mim daquele jeito.

-O que...o que está...? – eu tentei me levantar, mas ainda me encontrava um pouco tonta, logo Dieter correu para me apoiar em seus braços.

-Shh...fique um pouco quieta, você está tonta –disse ele, tentando me colocar deitada de volta, mas, apesar da tontura, meu permaneci em pé, e me apoiando nele, e na parede ao lado.

-Não, estou bem...mas...o que houve? Você...?

Ele fechou a expressão, e a sua mão direita, que não estava se segurando, fechou em punho.

-Você não parecia estar gostando do que aquele – ele ponderou – _rapaz_ estava fazendo, então decidi intervir por você – disse ele, olhando para o lado, e evitando me fitar.

Aquilo realmente estava acontecendo? Dieter havia me salvado? Era surreal demais para ser verdade, em um momento eu estava na boate e em outro....agora o que estava acontecendo vinha mais claro em minha mente, reconstituía cada pedaço dos minutos anteriores, e, vi nitidamente a força com que o loiro foi jogado de mim e batido ao longe. O momento entre eu ter perdido os sentidos e acordado na viela parecia não ter mais que poucos segundos de diferença. Agora minha cabeça doía não mais pela pancada, mas pelos fatos que não se encaixavam.

-Como você fez aquilo?- disse, olhando fixamente para ele, que ainda não voltava a me encarar.

-Aquilo o quê?- ele ainda olhava para o lado, como se desconversasse, porém, sua mão ainda aparava meu corpo, gelado do vento que soprava lá fora.

-Não fuja do assunto, Dieter! –era a segunda vez que eu falava naquele tom com ele – Como você teve força o bastante para jogar aquele idiota ao longe? E como você chegou nessa ruela tão rápido?

Ele suspirou fundo, quando finalmente decidiu voltar seu olhar para mim. Por mais que agora não precisasse mais de seu apoio, por sentir que já estava forte o bastante para ficar em pé por conta própria, naquele momento minhas pernas voltaram a tremer e a não segurar meu peso, devido ao fato daquele olhos azuis penetrantes de Dieter estarem em encarando. Parecia que havia se passado uma eternidade antes que ele pudesse responder.

-Você está delirando, Alexandra! Não houve nada demais no que eu fiz, apenas tive sorte em pegá-lo desprevenido, e você passou um bom tempo desacordada para saber quanto tempo correu entre sair daquela casa e recobrar os sentidos.

Não, eu não havia me satisfeito nenhum pouco com aquela sua explicação. Havia algo mais, eu podia sentir. Algo em Dieter era anormalmente diferente de todos os outros, e não falo apenas dos garotos, mas de todas as outras pessoas. Dieter tinha um olhar penetrante demais, uma atração hipnótica demais, uma força impensável, e uma velocidade impossível.

Ou talvez eu apenas pudesse estar pensando coisas aleatórias demais, e nada fosse como eu pensava, mas naquele momento eu não estava devidamente convencia de nenhuma dessas duas alternativas.

-Não Dieter...ele era no mínimo duas vezes mais alto e mais forte que você, e minha cabeça não bateu com tanta força para que eu passasse tanto tempo desacordada....eu não vou deixar essa história para lá. – eu cruzei os braços, enquanto ele me fitava longamente, para depois soltar meu braço, e voltar a olhar para o lado oposto.

-Você deve ir para casa, espero que amanhã recobre sua consciência – falou, seco.

Eu já estava me irritando com a sua atitude perante mim, por mais que fosse enormemente grata por ter me salvado, as coisas que ele fazia e falava, ainda conseguiam se sobrepor a qualquer coisa que ele fizesse, mesmo que houvesse sido algo assim. Provavelmente de manhã eu pensarei de um jeito totalmente diferente, e irei me autoflagelar pelas minhas ações dessa noite, mas agora eu não estava realmente pensando em nada disso.

-Obrigada por me salvar, boa noite! –disse, ríspida, me desvencilhando dele, e indo embora, porém, antes que desse o terceiro passo, ele se posicionou em minha frente, bloqueando o meu caminho.

-Eu não vou te deixar ir sozinha.

-Eu já te agradeci, agora me deixe em paz!Não era isso que você disse outro dia? Que não queria que andássemos juntos?

Seu olhar passou de protecionismo para curiosidade.

-Eu não disse isso.

Revirei meus olhos, enquanto não queria mais ficar ali, apenas queria voltar para minha casa, tomar o banho mais longe que pudesse, e dormir até esquecer tudo que havia acontecido.

-Dieter, por favor! –supliquei.

-E vou te levar para casa – e não havia sido um pedido, e sim uma ordem.

O caminho não era muito curto, mas também não era longo. Em cerca de 15 minutos chegaríamos até o meu bloco, na faculdade. Passou-se um pouco menos que 5 minutos até que ele falasse alguma coisa e quebrasse o silencio que havia se instaurado.

-Eu nunca disse que não queria ficar com você –disse ele, olhando para frente, enquanto sentia meu corpo esquentar, e meus olhos ficarem pensativos, enquanto refletia se ele havia mudado a palavra "andar" por "ficar" de propósito. –Eu apenas disse, que não devia ficar com você.

-Ah, como se isso fizesse muita diferença.

-Faz toda diferença, Alexandra! –agora ele falava isso olhando em meus olhos fixamente. Ainda não estava preparada para manter um contato visual longo com ele, por isso, achei mais prudente notar o chão, enquanto mantinha meus olhos vidrados no chão.

-O que você estava fazendo lá?....digo, você não faz o tipo de que vai para festas como aquela – perguntei.

-E você não faz o tipo de garota que usa roupas assim – falou ele, dando um olhada de cima a baixo na roupa um tanto quanto vulgar que eu estava vestindo, fazendo meu rosto queimar absurdamente, e uma coloração rubra me tomar toda.

-Isso...eu...-decidi ficar em silêncio, enquanto mirava o chão, notando que não tinha nada realmente bom a dizer aquela hora, mas fui forçada a rir, enquanto eu ouvia a breve e baixa risada de Dieter, que conseguia ser tão penetrante quanto sua voz.

Nós já estávamos chegando perto da faculdade, tentei puxar umas outras duas vezes um assunto com Dieter, mas ele me respondia monossilábico, como se estivesse absorto em seus próprios pensamentos. Ele parecia estar _preocupado_ [mesmo sabendo que não é essa bem a palavra] com alguma coisa, que eu, certamente, não sabia qual. Eu resolvi fazer o mesmo, tentando também formular pensamentos só meus para que pudesse imergir como ele fazia, porém, todos os meus pensamentos, invariavelmente, apenas convergiam para Dieter.

Estávamos agora na porta da faculdade, e não queria perder aquela chance de estar tão próxima a Dieter como agora estava.

-Por quê....por que você disse que devíamos ficar longe um do outro. – eu perguntei, levando meus olhos até seu rostos, que paravam de pensar em qualquer que seja que ele estivesse pensando, e pareciam refletir sobre a minha pergunta. Ele demorou alguns segundos até responder, fixando seu olhar no meu, também.

-Eu não sou uma boa companhia para você – ele acrescentou – para qualquer pessoa, eu acho.

-Impossível! –disse isso numa entonação alta e imediatamente, fazendo com que Dieter levantasse uma sobrancelha e olhasse curioso para mim, enquanto eu voltava a ficar vermelha. –Quer dizer...você me salvou...duas vezes....acho que isso é o inverso de ser perigoso, não?

Ele olhou sorrindo para mim. Era a primeira vez que o via sorrindo de um jeito tão meio e doce assim. Eu poderia ter um infarto fulminante agora e ir para o inferno, mas iria feliz.

-Você é diferente....eu creio que você seja a pessoa mais desastrada e problemática que já conheci em minha vida.

-Uau, obrigada pelos elogios, realmente levantam um astral de qualquer uma.

Ele soltou uma risada alta, e que me surpreendeu, a ponto de começar a rir com ele também.

-Mas isso realmente foi um elogio...sim, você é diferente....- ele falou, penstivo.

Agora estávamos chegando na porta do bloco, e minha "viagem" com Dieter havia chegado ao fim, infelizmente. Eu tinha medo que de no outro dia tudo isso fosse esquecido, e ele voltasse a me encarar de um modo frio e gélido.

-Bem, sã e salva –disse ele, sorrindo...eu nunca o havia visto sorrindo tanto, e, olhando para seus olhos, foi que me lembrei.

-Oh não! Ainda não, venha, suba comigo, preciso te mostrar uma coisa! – falando nisso, peguei em sua mão, que estava tão gelada quanto a minha e subi as escadas rapidamente, abrindo a porta do quarto, e tropeçando na porta, enquanto tentava entrar. Ele parecia estar realmente sem entender nada, e eu devia estar parecendo uma louca. Eu peguei uma pasta que estava em cima da escrivaninha e entreguei a ele.

- O que é...

-Abra!

Ele me obedeceu, e, ao abrir, notou que era o trabalho de Civil...não o trabalho que ele havia feito sozinho, mas um trabalho que eu havia feito sozinha. Com um ar de triunfo o observei, e ri baixinho ao ver sua expressão de surpresa.

-Você é incrível...- ele falou, baixinho, e eu sorri, baixando meus olhos.

-Antes de você ir embora....eu creio que você seja bipolar, sabia? Como saberei que segunda-feira você não voltará a agir comigo com aquele modo arrogante e frio? – eu nem sei ao certo como tive coragem de falar assim com ele. Ele levantou os olhos do trabalho, e os pousou suave nos meus.

-Saberá porque, apesar de tentar incasavelmente, e saber que era o certo a fazer, eu simplesmente não consigo ficar longe de você - eu não podia exemplificar como meu rosto ficou naquela hora, com um misto de choque e surpresa. Antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele sorriu mais uma vez, e foi embora, dando as costas para mim.


	8. Chapter 8

O sonho daquela noite continuava o mesmo. Dieter me defendendo de alguИm, alguИm que tinha um poder sobre mim, alguИm que me mantinha presa em meus prСprios temores, alguИm que tinha que me impedir, e sabia exatamente como fazer isso.

Eu me acordei arfando, sem fТlego. Tentei abir a janela sem fazer barulho, mas sС consegui fazer isso algum tempo depois, e entЦo, uma lhufada de ar gelado perpassou o meu rosto, me fazendo respirar mais tranquilamente. Fiquei observando a escuridЦo lА fora, pensando na minha relaГЦo com Deiter, quer dizer, eu nem ao menos sabia se o que tМnhamos poderia ser dito como uma relaГЦo. Os acontecimentos daquela noite ainda ficavam guardados na memСria, e eu tremia ao pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se Dieter nЦo tivesse ido atИ lА. Enquanto eu pensava nisso, algo lА embaixo me chamou a atenГЦo. Eu pensei ter visto um vulto nos arbustos, mexendo, como se estivesse me observando. Na mesma hora, o ar pareceu ter ficado mais gelado, e um tremor passou por todo o meu corpo. Rapidamente, fechei a janela, e tentei voltar a dormir, sem sucesso, imaginando se minha mente comeГava a me pregar peГas.

O dia amanheceu nublado, eu estava ansiosМssima para ir atИ a aula, e saber o que o dia me reservaria, logicamente, em relaГЦo a Dieter. Eu me acordei sorridente, o que atИ Gyselle, minha colega de quarto gСtica e alienada, notou, fazendo uma pequena gracinha em relaГЦo a ''You're My Sunshine'', a mЗsica que eu comeГei a cantarolar de manhЦ. JИssica ainda nЦo havia chegado, e eu me recuso a fazer alguma suposiГЦo sobre isso, jА que nЦo quero ficar enjoada pela manhЦ. Mas eu nЦo precisei esperar atИ o almoГo para saber o que havia acontecido.

-Hospital????????? - falei, sem acreditar, enquanto bebia um longo gole do cafИ preto.  
-Sim, hospital, o cara levou uma boa surra! - Jessica falou, enquanto comia uma rosquinha.

Ela estava se referindo ao jogador de futebol que me atacou na festa. Supostamente, ele tinha sido atacado por uma gangue, e, a surra foi violenta o bastante para que ele fosse atИ o hospital, com suspeita de concussЦo. Eu, logicamente, nЦo poderia acreditar, jА que vi [embora bastante atrapalhado], o que tinha acontecido. Dieter apenas o havia empurrado para longe de mim, mas nada que causasse algo desse tipo. Eu fiquei alguns minutos pensando nas palavras de Jessica [que estava com a mesma roupa da festa, diga-se de passagem], porИm, ela logo engrenou no assunto de como ficou com Harry no final de semana, o que me deu motivos para nЦo pensar muito naquele assunto, e cada vez mais eu pensava que minha mente se mostrava imaginativa o bastante.

Josh nЦo apareceu na segunda, e eu e Jessica ficamos de passar no dormitСrio dele apСs a aula, para saber o que havia acontecido, portanto, fomos nСs duas para a aula de que entramos na sala, nos deparamos com Harry [que nЦo fazia aquela matИria com a gente], com um sorriso de um lado a outro, e dois lugares reservados na fileira do meio. Eu suspirei, enquanto Jessica saМa sorridente com seu prМncipe no Porshe prateado. Eu revirei os olhos, mas aquilo nЦo durou muito atИ ver quem estava nos Зltmos lugares. Dieter estava no mesmo lugar de sempre, mas sua postura introspectiva havia mudado, e, no lugar daquele garoto mal-humorado, quem estava sentado no seu lugar, sorria para mim de um modo que iluminava a sala toda. E digo isso sem exageros. Ele entЦo fez um gesto com a mЦo para que sentasse ao seu lado, e eu pensava, seriamente, que naquele momento meu coraГЦo iria parar de bater.

-Bom dia - falei eu, sem graГa, sentando ao seu lado.

-Dormiu bem? - disse ele, rindo para mim, e com uma voz suave que eu nunca havia ouvido, que fez meu coraГЦo acelerar completamente, e minhas pernas tremerem, ele, parecendo notar o que estava acontecendo, sorriu baixinho.

-Ahn...sim...tirando meu pesadelo, mas...eu jА estou acostumada- falei.

-Pesadelo?

-Sim, sim, И um pesadelo que eu tenho sempre, mas, deixa pra lА- disse, corando. Ele nЦo precisava saber dos meus problemas psicolСgicos. - ele entЦo nЦo falou mais sobre isso.

-Ahn....- eu nЦo sabia como falar aquilo- VocЙ soube que o garoto da festa foi pro hospital? - ele baixei meus olhos, e Dieter ficou calado por alguns segundos.

- Eu estava com muita raiva...pelo que ele estava fazendo com vocЙ

-Por quЙ? Digo...porque vocЙ fez isso por mim? AtИ hА alguns dias eu pensava que vocЙ me odiasse.

- Odiar? - ele deu uma risada sarcАstica- Eu sС me afastei por estar atraМdo por vocЙ - e nessa hora minha respiraГЦo parou. O professor entrou na sala, mas a Зnica coisa que eu pensava era no que Dieter havia falado. Eu estava congelada olhando para seus olhos intensos. AtraГЦo? 


End file.
